victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
How Trina Got In
How Trina Got In (also known as The Squid and the Coconut) is the tenth episode of season three of Victorious and the 43rd episode overall. It aired on May 5th, 2012. The episode premiered to 2.414 million viewers, currently the series' second lowest documented audience, 10,000 views higher than The Great Ping-Pong Scam. Plot Various bizarre stories are told about Trina and how she gained admission to Hollywood Arts. André says that it's that Trina did have talent back then, but then Sinjin accidently hits Trina with a stage light, knocking the talent out of her. Jade says that when she did her terrible singing, the staff said no, but then Trina threw a gas bomb, making them pass out (except for her because she wore a gas mask), so Trina checks yes for each clipboard, followed by the staff not remembering this. Beck says that when Trina sang terribly, the staff said no, so Trina let up another deal, by putting up a fighting challenge for the staff, so if she wins, she would get in. Sikowitz says that when the rest of the staff ran to get Sinjin's face from the soda machine, he watched Trina's audition himself, while drinking rotten coconut milk, which makes him hallucinate and see Trina doing talented and funny stuff, so then Sikowitz lets her in. Subplot Tori and Robbie go to Nozu, but when it is time to pay the bill Robbie realizes forgot his wallet in his locker and is unable to pay the bill. Robbie and Tori try to call for money, but Robbie did not want to a buy a phone plan so he and Tori have to work at Nozu to pay a bill. They can't get out because Kwakoo, a very stict employee, won't let them leave. Tori and Robbie have to work to pay off the bill, and all three of them chop seventeen pounds of squid. When they try to leave, Robbie accidently breaks a pile of dishes, so he has to stay and massage Kwakoo's feet, while Tori leaves without him. Trivia *This is the first time we hear about how Trina got into Hollywood Arts. *This is the second time the students can't pay a restaurant bill, the first being The Great Ping Pong Scam. *This would be the third time Trina is a central character in an episode, the first being The Birthweek Song and the second being Who Did It to Trina?. *This is the second time "tall tales" are told involving Trina, the first being Who Did It to Trina?. *A while back Victoria Justice posted a picture, which is from this episode. *It was said in The Bird Scene that Sikowitz gets visions from coconut milk, which is now shown here. *This the fourth time The Joke Is On You is sung in Victorious. First time was Wok Star, second time was IParty with Victorious and the third time was Tori & Jade's Play Date. *The food Victoria and Matt are chopping in the photo is squid, which is the reason why the alternate title of the episode is "The Squid and the Coconut". *Matt Bennett said in an interview that they added a new sushi set because they needed a place like iCarly's "The Groovy Smoothie" where the kids could hang out and have meals. *This is the third time Tori is in a subplot, the first time being in Jade Gets Crushed, the second being The Worst Couple. *It was said near the beginning of season 3 that Matt Bennett had not yet had any scenes in Nozu, but still sampled the sushi, so this may be his first episode he shot in scenes in the Nozu set. *Sikowitz and the other officers of the auditions was seen drinking Joke-A-Cola, which is a parody of Coco Cola. *Lots of stories have been told about how Trina got in. *It's revealed that Robbie doesn't have a service plan on his PearPhone XT, due to its $45 bill. *In the promo when Tori is furiously chopping squid, Mrs. Lee says that Tori has issues, but it is not said in the actual episode. *There are new scenes from future Season 3 episodes in the opening credits. *It is revealed why Sikowitz said the coconut milk gives him visions. *André and Cat broke the 4th wall when they said they will visualize on how Trina got into Hollywood Arts. *'Ending Tagline: '''Cat - What are you into? *This is one of the episodes where Rex isn't with Robbie and is also not seen. *The end credits show a scene from The Diddly-Bops. *It is revealed that Sinjin has been at Hollywood Arts longer than Trina. *It appears in this episode that Robbie did not take Rex with him to Nozu, although most of the time he brings him everywhere. *This episode got the second lowest number of viewers for a Victorious episode so far. The main reasons for the much lower viewership, aside from little promotion, are probably because of the theatrical release of ''The Avengers, and that it aired on Cinco de Mayo. *This is the second episode where Tori is seen wearing a watch, the first time was Tori & Jade's Play Date. *This is the second time Trina sings a Niki Watkins song, the first was in Helen Back Again, when she sang You Haven't Seen the Best of Me, and they were both for auditions. Running Gags *Cat pulling candies out of her bra. *Mentions about foot massages. *People telling stories of how Trina got into Hollywood Arts. *Tori and Robbie saying phrases that are considered "outdated". *Robbie and Tori realizing that they've forgotten things. Goofs *Leaving any drink out for three weeks can be dangerous or even fatal. *If Tori was able to use the computer at Nozu, she could've just used that to e-mail Andre calling him to come over instead. *If Trina is a senior at Hollywood Arts and Sinjin was there for over a year before she came, then Sinjin should have graduated by now (unless he was held back a year, came a year early, or had to repeat a grade). *When Tori and Robbie were taking off the hairnets off their heads, Robbie had his hairnet back in his head in a few seconds later. Quotes Robbie: Don't you have emergency money in your bra? Tori: 'No! '''Robbie: '''I thought girls did that! '''Tori: '''Well, we don't! '''Robbie: '''Cat keeps candy in hers! '''Tori: '''Oh dear! '''Robbie: '''I thought you said no one our age says that anymore. '''Tori: '''I'm bringing it back! '''Tori: '''Give me the phone! ''(Robbie and Tori fight over the PearPhone XT, Tori tickles Robbie's belly and grabs the PearPhone) '''Tori: '''Does this phone even work? '''Robbie: '''Well, it could! '''Tori: '''You don't have phone service!? '''Robbie: '''They want 45 bucks a month! I'm not paying that! the Promo only '''Tori: (chops the food angrily) Mrs. Lee: Wow. You have issues. Tori: '''We don't know how to chop squid. '''Mrs. Lee: '''That's the squid, that's the chopper, use the chopper to chop the squid! '''Robbie: '''Can you go over again? '''Mrs. Lee: '''NO!!! '''Beck: Do you wanna know how Trina really got into Hollywood Arts? Jade: Oh, yes! Tell us, oh great Beck who knows everything except how to keep a girlfriend happy. Beck: You hate being happy. Jade: '''Just tell the story! '''Beck: Alright! Andre: We gotta get to class. Cat: No wait! Jade: I'll tell you later. Cat: But I'm curious now! Please tell me! Please tell me now! (pulls candy out of her bra) Cat: I'll give you a gummy bear! A jelly bean? A pinto bean? What are you into?! '''Kwakoo, Tori, and Robbie: '''Chop, chop, chop the squid! Chop, chop, chop the squid! Chop, chop, chop the squid! Disappoint my father! '''Robbie: '''This is the only place where they give me the training chopsticks. '''Little Girl: '''Ha Ha, look at the baby's chopsticks! '''Robbie: '''Jerks! '''Tori: '''Dude! You cant call little girls jerks! '''Little Girl: '''Hey girl, that's a stupid red jacket! '''Tori: '''Jerks! '''Tori: '''Call Andre and tell him to bring us 30 bucks. Robbie: (Nervously) Why don't you call him? '''Tori: '''I left my phone in my backpack, which I didn't bring cause you said that you were buying me lunch for massaging your mama's funky feet! Now call Andre. '''Robbie: '''Okay... Promo Gallery References 310 10 Category:Episodes about Trina Category:Episodes about Rori